marvelmovieuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Harold Hogan
Harold "Happy" Hogan is Tony Stark's personal driver and friend and works at Stark Industries. Biography ''Iron Man Harold Hogan, commonly called "Happy", is Tony Stark's personal chauffeur and bodyguard, and one of his closest friends. He often encourages Tony's excesses, as seen when he challenges his boss in a race from Stark's mansion to the airport, where James Rhodes is waiting for their arrival to take Stark in Afghanistan for the promotion of the new Stark Industries' weapons. He stays with his boss during all of his adventures, but he only acknowledges his secret identity of Iron Man during Stark's communicate to press after the incident with the Iron Monger. Iron Man 2 Happy Hogan is still at Tony Stark's employment and has added to his routine duties even the assistance to his superhero identity. He's initially seen sparring with Tony inside his mansion, in a boxing ring built in one of the many rooms. During their training, Pepper introduces one of the candidates for the role of Stark's personal assistant, Natasha Rushman. Impressed by the girl's curriculum, Tony asks Natasha to spare with Happy, but the bodyguard is quite humiliated when she annihilates him with a single, quite acrobatic move. Happy accompanies Tony to Montecarlo, where the playboy enjoys himself in racing in the Gran Prix. During the race, Whiplash attacks him, and Happy, along with Pepper, intervenes, bringing the new armor to Tony. Happy too is attacked by the villain, but, once dressed up with the armor, Iron Man saves him. When Whiplash's connection with Justin Hammer is revealed and Hammer Drones go on rampage during the Stark Expo, Happy follows Natasha Rushman, aka the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Black Widow, to Hammer's base in which Whiplash is hiding, controlling the drones. Happy engages a fight with one of Hammer's guards, managing to defeat him after as long battle, only to realize that Black Widow has defeated all the others by herself in no time. Along with her, anyway, Happy manages to interfere with Whiplash' plans, even if he already fled away, and assists Iron Man and War Machine in their battle against the Russian villain. Character traits Happy is a good pugilist, trained in boxing and self-defense techniques (even if he's absolutely no match for high-trained agents like Natasha Romanoff), and a skilled driver and pilot. He's a loyal friend and a good partner, always ready to take any risk to protect Tony Stark and Virginia Potts. He is quite arrogant and becomes humiliated times when he is beaten by opponents with greater skill than himself (Natasha Romanoff in combat or Tony Stark in car driving). Relationships *Tony Stark - Friend and boss. *Virginia Potts - Friend and colleague. *James Rhodes - Friend. *Black Widow - Ally. *Justin Hammer - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Jon Favreau *''Iron Man 2'' - Jon Favreau Behind the scenes *Jon Favreau played this role as a cameo whilst also being the director of the film. *Jon Favreau has previously portrayed Foggy Nelson, another Marvel Comics supporting character, in the film Daredevil. Trivia *In the movies there's no mention of the relationship Happy has with Pepper. *In an Iron Man deleted scene, Happy, talking with James Rhodes, notes his concern about Pepper's emotions during Tony Stark's disappearance. *Happy was a boxer in the comics who earned his nickname for his refusal to fight back. Category:Humans